


健康成长

by expire_date



Category: all龙, 嘎龙, 方龙 - Fandom, 昱龙 - Fandom, 超龙 - Fandom, 黄龙 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expire_date/pseuds/expire_date
Summary: 老云家举家搞龙，朋朋太奶带不动所以没有他，仿佛是群口相声，不怪我是正主太好笑了
Kudos: 5





	健康成长

**Author's Note:**

> 老云家举家搞龙，朋朋太奶带不动所以没有他，仿佛是群口相声，不怪我是正主太好笑了

事情的起因是阿云嘎和郑云龙带着四个小朋友在练习室里排歌，大家正“向前跑向前跑”跑的正欢呢，忽然就飘来一股清凉的薄荷味，小火车一下子翻沟儿里了。  
“谁吃薄荷糖呢，唱歌的时候不能吃糖不知道啊？”黄子弘凡把手里的谱子一卷，装模作样地在钢琴上扥了两下。  
这边他刚扥完，郑云龙就晃晃悠悠地往阿云嘎怀里栽，吓得黄子弘凡恨不得当场负荆请罪。  
“龙哥是你吃糖呢？对不起对不起您吃，我不嚷嚷了，您千万别生气。”  
阿云嘎一把捞住郑云龙，反应了三秒钟后恍然大悟，和他对视一眼，“哦对，你这两天...那个...”  
郑云龙现在眼底一片红，抬头看阿云嘎都费力，艰难的点点头，从牙缝里挤出来一句是的。  
“啊，啥？”黄子弘凡瞅着俩人理都不理自己，开始认真思考这件事是不是跟糖没关系。  
张超反手推他一把，一脸恨铁不成钢，“我寻思着你又不是Beta你难道闻不出来这是信息素的味道？”  
“你除了蛋炒饭还会啥吧你说说。”方书剑也跟着推了他一把。  
好了，这下事情就很清楚了，老云家当家主母郑云龙在帮崽子们排练的时候迎来了Omega的那几天。  
“龙哥，你这么狠啊，都不打抑制剂的？”梁朋杰表示由衷的敬佩。  
“我说实话，其实是我忘了。”郑云龙说这话的时候比平时的声音都低了好几个分贝。  
对不起，怪他活得太粗糙。  
“嘎子哥，你也不记得吗？”张超对阿云嘎发出灵魂质疑。  
阿云嘎尴尬地沉默了几秒钟，硬生生把嘴边一句“我跟他在一块儿觉得他天天都是发情期”给咽下去了。  
“你们能不能别唠嗑了，这儿还有个正在发情的Omega呢。”黄子弘凡发现了盲点，赶紧出来挽救了即将一直沉默下去的气氛。  
老云家不能没有黄子啊。  
阿云嘎当机立断，把搁在琴凳上的外套抄起来给郑云龙裹上，冲四个崽子手一挥，“走，回宾馆。”

现在的场景有一点混乱，老云家六个人挤在郑云龙的单人套间里，房间的主人躺在床上轻轻地打着哆嗦，另外五个人在床边围了一圈认真商讨这什么。  
“嘎子哥，你看我们也成年了，就...就当是学习一点知识，你说是吧。”张超试图说服阿云嘎，“再说了，你看万一下次龙哥又忘了发情期没有抑制剂，如果联系不上你咱们几个还能帮忙不是？”  
“张超说的对。”黄子弘凡直点头，身上水果硬糖信息素的味道收都收不住。  
“大家都可以那我也可以。”方书剑左看看右看看，决定跟大家保持一致。  
阿云嘎还在为难呢，郑云龙已经昏头涨脑看都没看清就把离自己最近的人扯过来就亲，亲得昏天黑地才撒手。  
“龙龙龙龙龙哥，你你你你这个...你亲我也没用啊，我...”  
被选中的幸运小孩梁朋杰欲哭无泪，老云家四个大A沉默地凝视着他——云家除了郑云龙以外唯一的Omega。  
郑云龙闻到那股牛奶味就知道自己愣是在五个人里抓了唯一一个O，气得骂了两句脏话，顺带一句“你果然多余”。  
“这样吧，你去楼下前台拿盒套子，哥哥以后就不说你多余了。”郑云龙难得的迅速冷静下来，扯着梁朋杰的领子在小孩嘴角亲了一下，然后轻轻拍了拍脸，“乖，快去。”  
连自家小Omega都撩，郑云龙你是个狠人。  
“诶别要说套啊，就说要个十块。”阿云嘎拉住飘飘悠悠往外走的梁朋杰交代了一声才撒手。  
黄子弘凡立正鼓掌，“嘎子哥你真是经验丰富。”  
“诶，房间里没有吗，怎么还要去拿新的？”张超举手提问。  
阿云嘎和郑云龙对视一眼，咽了口唾沫小声说：“用完了已经。”  
“啊，都用完了？”方书剑大惊失色，看到嘎爸龙妈两记眼刀飞过来，赶紧改口说，“这个，家长性生活和谐，我作为孩子非常欣慰。”  
郑云龙翻个白眼，“你搁这儿欣慰个头。”  
房间里的薄荷味越来越浓了，现在的情况非常紧急，阿云嘎一咬牙一跺脚，指着窗户说：“去把窗帘拉好，嘎子哥今天带你们几个小屁孩儿开荤。”  
三个小孩儿互相看了一圈，兴奋之情溢于言表，满屋子信息素打架，郑云龙苦不堪言。  
“妈的你们能不能快点儿！”郑云龙抬手开始解扣子，“一个两个都磨磨唧唧的。”  
阿云嘎见黄子弘凡迅速把窗帘拉上了，清清嗓子在床边坐下，扶着郑云龙的肩膀把人搂进怀里，开始给小朋友们普及性知识。  
阿云嘎性教育科普小课堂，现在开课。  
“都知道什么叫前戏吧？”阿云嘎说这话的时候已经把郑云龙的衬衫扣子解完了，郑云龙浑身上下红得跟油爆虾似的，真实的秀色可餐。  
仨小孩儿在围一圈，忙不迭地点头。  
阿云嘎非常满意，抬了抬手说：“你们几个先把信息素收一收。”  
仨小孩儿立马安静如鸡，老老实实地收了信息素。  
“前戏主要是...进入状态...让人...反正方法很多...随便吧...我主要教你们...这就是打个样...”  
阿云嘎一边吻郑云龙一边断断续续地说着，雪松的味道湿冷又温柔，混在清凉的薄荷味中倒还非常和谐。他的吻像是蝴蝶在跳舞，一下下落在鬓角，落在颈窝，落在锁骨，落在胸口，炽热得撩人。  
“嘎子哥说啥呢？”方书剑小心翼翼地向另外两个人提问。  
“我总结了一下，应该就是说前戏很重要，但是做法不单一，咱们大概看看就行，不用做的一模一样。”张超摸着下巴猜测。  
真不愧是老云家最有可能夺嫡成功的孩子呢，都会翻译他嘎子哥的神奇言论了。  
黄子弘凡给他竖起大拇指，“超哥说得好。”  
郑云龙伸手去搂阿云嘎的脖子，温顺地舔舐他的嘴角，鼻腔中溢出甜蜜又愉悦的哼唧声。他抬眼看阿云嘎，眼底晕开的红和色欲纠缠在一起，水光潋滟。  
“别废话，让他们看着就够了。”  
说着，郑云龙颤颤巍巍地给阿云嘎解扣子，细长的手指一直在发抖，半天也没解开一颗。阿云嘎一斜眼，见三个弟弟乖巧地站一排看着，对张超使了个眼色。  
“过来搂着。”  
张超刚坐上床，郑云龙就扑进他怀里，他有点不知所措地看了眼阿云嘎，发现他正在脱衣服。  
“让你龙哥教你接下来怎么弄。”阿云嘎一边扯领带一边回应张超求助的眼神。  
“超儿，过来。”  
郑云龙一句话没说完就结结实实地吻了上来，双手捧着张超的脸，冰凉的指腹让小孩一个激灵，然后迷迭香的味道就怎么也抑制不住了。  
吻没两下张超就反客为主，抱着郑云龙倒在床上，顺手把他脱了一半儿的衬衣轻巧地扯下来。  
就在黄子弘凡和方书剑准备抱头痛哭一场的时候，有人敲门了。  
“那个，十块来了。”  
一听这话黄子弘凡噌一下就过去把房门打开，谁知道接进来的不止梁朋杰，还有一个蔡程昱。  
“你们这群人也太过分了，为啥开科普小课堂不叫上我？”蔡程昱义愤填膺地高声指责云家聚众开小灶不带自己这个嫡长子的行为，怎么看都是准备要炸碉堡的姿态，除了他手里举着的不是炸药包是计生用品。  
阿云嘎把刚脱下来的上衣挂在臂弯，上上下下地打量着年轻的木棉花味Alpha，暗叹自己生活艰辛。  
我的弟弟们都想搞我对象是怎么回事？  
吾儿叛逆伤透吾心。  
“算算算，也不多你一个，来吧来吧。”阿云嘎冲他一招手算是同意他一起来听课。  
“那，那我去给你们把门。”梁朋杰委委屈屈，搬了个凳子坐在门口打开QQ斗地主。  
定个小目标，赚他一亿欢乐豆。  
床上俩人已经开始如火如荼了，张超扯了郑云龙的皮带把裤子给他扒下来。被吻得七荤八素的Omega化成了一捧蜜，弓起腿顶了张超一下，软绵绵地催他快点。  
阿云嘎拍拍张超的肩膀，“好了好了，下一步换人。”  
张超意犹未尽地在郑云龙眉间印下一个迷迭香味道的吻，把哥哥送进黄子弘凡怀里。  
“那接下来应该干啥？”  
涉及到了自己的知识盲区，黄子弘凡虽然被意乱情迷的氛围催出甜味的信息素，但是还是选择向现场嘉宾求助。  
阿云嘎打开床头柜的抽屉，翻出一个银色软管递过去。  
“扩张。”说到这里，阿云嘎环视一圈几个崽子，着重强调了一句，“你们龙哥怕疼，这个步骤一定要做充分。”  
黄子弘凡拧开塑料盖，在掌心挤了一条奶白色的膏体揉开，一股桃子味扑面而来。郑云龙轻飘飘地攥住他的手腕往自己身下送，发情期的Omega一直在分泌体液，黄子弘凡不太费劲地就挤进两根手指，有些生疏地开始探索。  
郑云龙哑着嗓子向黄子弘凡撒娇讨了个吻，然后随着小孩儿磕磕绊绊的扩张浅浅地呻吟出声。  
温热的肠肉吸附在黄子弘凡的手指上，他抖抖索索地又伸进一根手指，凭感觉用指腹四处碾压着。也不知道是摁到哪儿了，郑云龙的声音都转了个调，眼睛马上就变得湿漉漉的，像是被风雪侵袭的花。  
不知道什么时候起，薄荷的味道从清新变得有些淫靡。  
“这是什么情况啊？”蔡程昱向阿云嘎虚心求教。  
阿云嘎咂咂嘴，“弘凡找着好位置了。”  
这边黄子弘凡已经从开始的战战兢兢变得驾轻就熟，郑云龙攀着他的肩膀黏糊糊地喊他的名字，一点都不像舞台上气质拔群的王子，也不像平时懒散又温柔的大哥哥。  
温热的粘液顺着黄子弘凡的手指流到手腕，然后一滴滴落在床单上，晕开一片深色。郑云龙早就挺立起来的下身也不断分泌着透明的前列腺液，刺激着在场每个Alpha的眼球。  
当郑云龙可以轻轻松松地吞进去四根手指的时候，阿师傅又一次叫停了。  
“换人了换人了。”  
这下换人，那紧接着的岂不就直接提枪上阵了？蔡程昱摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试，谁知道黄子弘凡手一抽出来，郑云龙就不满地扭动了一下腰胯伸手试图把他留住，结果一把就结结实实地抓住了方书剑的胳膊。  
“你龙哥摸瞎摸中你了，那就你吧。”阿云嘎无所谓地一耸肩，转身拿胳膊肘给了蔡程昱一拐，“给他个套子。”  
蔡程昱一瘪嘴，不情不愿地拆了包装给方书剑递了一个过去。  
方书剑从善如流地接过，三两下脱了裤子给自己撸了两把然后戴上套子。  
“从后边儿进啊，怕你们没什么经验给他折腾坏了，后边进不会太疼。”阿云嘎还是怕把自家的小美人儿弄疼了，在旁边一直跟进技术指导。  
郑云龙还欲求不满地收缩着肠壁，忽然就被翻过身来落进一个海盐味的拥抱。  
“龙哥，我、我进来了啊。”方书剑抵在他穴口蹭了蹭，被郑云龙腻乎乎地骂了句怎么娘们儿唧唧的，然后就大着胆子挺了进去。  
虽然有一层套子，但还是能清晰地感觉到被温热湿润的穴道绞紧了收缩，方书剑咬着牙关吸了口气，然后大开大合地进进出出。郑云龙一下子眯起眼，发出满足的叹息。他趴跪在床上，被撞得前后耸动，线条漂亮的蝴蝶骨在白炽灯的光线下显得更加柔和。郑云龙伸手想去抓住什么东西，最后也只能抓住床单捏得指节泛白。  
“方方，把他手掰开握住，不然一会儿他指甲刺着掌心疼。”  
阿云嘎一边说一般暗暗感慨年轻人就是体力好腰好，或许钙片里那些打桩机是的小伙子也没有夸张得那么厉害。  
阿云嘎今天也在羡慕弟弟们的腰。  
方书剑仗着自己带了套就不停的去顶郑云龙的生殖腔，顶得他连呻吟声都断断续续的，染着点暧昧的喘息。  
“你轻一点呀。”  
轻飘飘的一句话带着恳求的意味，像一根羽毛欲落未落地扫过脸颊。方书剑心里痒，动作更加没轻没重，一会儿就把郑云龙弄得连话都说不出来，只能从嗓子眼挤出两声小奶猫儿似的呜咽。  
被方书剑顶开生殖腔的那一瞬间，郑云龙短促地惊叫了一声，然后绷着足尖射在了床单上。  
小男孩到底还是小男孩，没多久就也被高潮后紧缩的肠壁夹得缴械投降了，还借着那股劲儿又发狠地往里撞了两下才出来。  
阿云嘎给他掐了个表，觉得对于初学者来说这个时长很不错，满意地拍拍方书剑的背，转头对在旁边看得火急火燎的张超和黄子弘凡说：“由于这个人实在是有点多，这一轮你俩一起来。”  
俩人对视一眼，勉为其难地表示同意。  
“那我呢？”蔡程昱不乐意了，试图找到一点存在感。  
阿云嘎苦口婆心地说：“你是不是哥哥，该不该让着弟弟？你看我衣服都脱了还在旁边看着，甚至还带指导，你就不能像你嘎子哥一样沉稳一点吗？”  
蔡程昱委委屈屈，转头看了眼还在门口斗地主的梁朋杰以及进入贤者时间跑过去围观战局的方书剑，垂头丧气地给张超和黄子弘凡递过去两个套子。  
郑云龙浑身跟浸了水一样透湿，打着哆嗦瘫在床上，但很快就被张超揽进怀里。小孩儿凑上去吻他的嘴角，扑面而来的迷迭香味让郑云龙迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，见是超儿也就放松下来让他搂着自己。  
黄子弘凡跪坐在他背后，顺着脊椎骨吻下来，捏了一把郑云龙的臀瓣，然后试探着把指头往他股缝间送进去。  
张超的手也不安分，摁在郑云龙的乳尖上，有一下没一下地揉着捏着，换来郑云龙两声啼哭似的泣音。  
黄子弘凡这会儿已经准备好了，扣着郑云龙的腰就顶进去，深入浅出地抽插着，还不忘在郑云龙耳边轻声说：“哥哥，你现在闻起来特别香。”  
张超的手顺着他胸膛往下滑，握住他隐隐又有要站起来的趋势的下身，食指和拇指圈成环从根部捋到顶，让郑云龙眼眶里的晃荡了好久的泪噼里啪啦地掉下来，全都砸在张超的肩膀上。  
“哥你别哭嘛。”张超格外温柔地说道，还低头亲亲哥哥的颧骨。  
黄子弘凡试了两下发现找到那个点了，就气势汹汹地捣在那里，害郑云龙的眼泪更收不住了。他浑身的骨头都是软的，只能靠两个弟弟一前一后架住才不至于倒下。  
“哎呀，你们这群小孩儿啊，干嘛总惹他哭呢。”  
阿云嘎在旁边怨弟弟们没轻没重，蔡程昱时刻准备着提刀上战场，方书剑和梁朋杰在门口激烈地斗地主，另外三个人在床上翻云覆雨。  
老云家的家庭氛围真好，人际关系真和谐，跟古希腊罗马神话似的。  
大概十来分钟之后黄子弘凡完事儿了，穿好衣服就跑去跟方书剑梁朋杰说咱仨来斗地主算了，结果当然是全票通过。  
张超从郑云龙面前转到背后，就着一张一翕的穴口把自己送进去，然后压着他躺倒在床上。他掰着郑云龙白嫩的腿根往里撞，黏糊糊的体液被拍出细碎的白沫和色情的声音。郑云龙的抽噎声一直梗在喉咙里，支离破碎地掉落了满床。  
张超掐紧了郑云龙的胯射出来的时候，郑云龙也哽咽着迎来了第二次高潮。  
“行了，你来吧。”阿云嘎瞥了蔡程昱一眼，示意他该干啥干啥。  
蔡程昱得了指示，笑得露出八颗大白牙。  
郑云龙现在已经迷糊了，眼前全是老电视收不到信号时的雪花，耳边又全是今天听崽子们练了一天的向前跑，间或听到一两声“三个三带俩王”，“我和了”，“你当你打麻将呢你还和了”，听得他头都大了。  
好，这就是他的好弟弟们，真棒。  
这种时候他还有功夫想，要是下次再忘记发情期不用抑制剂，他就把阿云嘎薅秃。  
正想着呢，忽然一股温柔的馨香味就贴近了，一闻到这木棉花的味道，郑云龙就这道这是他们老云家年纪轻轻就自立门户的嫡长子蔡程昱。  
完球了，这个家里的孩子人均俄狄浦斯王。  
哦，除了连这种时候都多余的梁朋杰。  
蔡程昱见郑云龙困顿地眨着眼睛看自己，极致的美丽又带点脆弱的天真，只觉得一层层岩石拍打在自己脸上，这别说碉堡了，就算要月亮他也愿意给他炸下来。  
蔡程昱的动作还是温温柔柔的，捧着郑云龙的脸吻两下，再给他整理整理凌乱的碎发。多谢弟弟们把该做的都做了，蔡程昱这才能够不费吹灰之力地直接顺着臀缝挤进去。  
哥哥身上好闻的薄荷味已经淡了不少，剩下的都是弟弟们的信息素的味道。蔡程昱攥着郑云龙的手腕，把自己狠狠地嵌进去。他感觉到郑云龙的疲惫，但也抑制不住自己蓬勃生长的欲望。他看见哥哥的腿根都在痉挛，已经泄过两次身的下体又随着自己的顶弄慢慢抬了头，不由地有些自得。  
蔡程昱用上了力，像是想把郑云龙钉死在床上。郑云龙现在连哭喊的力气都没有，一边安安静静地掉眼泪一边从牙缝间窜出来一些气声。  
蔡程昱结束的时候，郑云龙是真的只有喘气的精力了。阿云嘎把孩子们赶出去之后回到床边，就看到他从小腹到腿间满是透明或乳白色的粘液，大腿内侧有几个鲜红的指印，锁骨和脖子上全是吻痕，嘴唇也有些肿，脸上两道泪还没干。  
啧，自己对象果然得还是自己心疼。  
阿云嘎把人抱进浴室放在接满温水的浴缸里，给他仔细地清理。郑云龙逐渐恢复了一些体力，伸手搂住阿云嘎的脖子把他往自己身边带。  
“怎么，四个小崽子你还不够啊？”阿云嘎笑着调侃他。  
“是不是你让他们来学习的？”郑云龙横他一眼，继而又说道，“我知道你等了一晚上，现在小朋友们都走了，来呗。”  
“你不累吗？”虽然嘴上这样问着，阿云嘎已经非常自觉地开始脱裤子了。  
郑云龙仰着头笑了一下，是平日里少见的温柔，“是你的话就不累啊。”  
阿云嘎忽然想起什么，拍了下浴缸边沿，“坏了，套儿给蔡蔡拿走了。”  
“咱俩还用套儿？”郑云龙抬头堵住他的嘴，“大不了就要个小多余呗。”  
“你自己说的啊。”阿云嘎笑笑，跨进浴缸里。  
虽然最后郑云龙还是半道断片儿了，但阿云嘎在他还睡过去之前连哄带骗地让他答应自己有功夫了他俩还是要个小多余。

第二天王晰去老云家练习室串门，刚好在门口碰上龚子棋。俩人互相挤兑着走进去，就看见阿云嘎一个人艰难地带孩子，郑云龙盖着不知道谁的外套躺在沙发上打瞌睡。  
“昨天吧...睡得比较晚，让他多休息一会儿。”阿云嘎见俩人一脸疑问，试图委婉地解释一下。  
王晰朝郑云龙的方向走了两步，就闻见一股乱七八糟的味道，薄荷叶混着雪松、木棉花、迷迭香、海盐和水果硬糖，熏得他头晕眼花。  
龚子棋也凑过去，然后脸色突然一黑。  
“嘎子哥，这是昨晚剩下的...”  
蔡程昱的出现打破了尴尬的气氛，不过看到他手里举着的东西之后气氛变得更加尴尬了。  
“我好困，你们别吵吵。”  
这时候蜷缩在沙发上的郑云龙醒了，看了眼乱糟糟的人群，他打着哈欠嘟囔了一句。  
“龙儿啊，你这个...对身体不好。”王晰试图组织语言。  
郑云龙懒洋洋地一挑眉，“晰哥，那你明天晚上想不想来我房间过夜？”  
王晰立马站好，开始疯狂抛媚眼。  
“你给我唱个军中女郎我就考虑一下。”  
王晰：子棋你有刀吗？  
龚子棋：干嘛？  
王晰：来一刀我还是可以嚎上去的。  
龚子棋：我就怕我忍不住一刀给你捅死了。  
王晰：？？？  
好不容易送客了，阿云嘎让崽子们去向前跑，自己坐在郑云龙身边。  
“怎么地，咱老云家这么多人了你还不够啊？”  
“比较抢手，你得理解。”  
“你今天晚上给我等着，我让你以后都没工夫去找别人。”  
“好啊，我等着。”


End file.
